Make it Without You
by Goingdownwithmyshipz
Summary: Life has a funny way of giving back the things it has taken from you. Museum Heist.


**Howdy everyone I had some museum heist feels and I made this lovely story for you all to enjoy. So please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Its two weeks after Wally ceases that Artemis realizes she's pregnant. She's sitting in the bathroom of what is technically Dick's apartment, but she and Wally had spent as many nights there as Dick had sent at their place in Palo Alto. Most outsiders assumed that Dick was simply a close friend the couple's. But the team and those closet to them knew the extent of their relationship. They knew the total lose that Dick and Artemis had felt in the Arctic and continued to feel as they struggled to continue living. The pink plus on the pregnancy test is staring at her with an intenseness that causes her gut to turn. It's not that she is upset by the fact that she is suddenly a mother to be but that she wants with all her heart for this child to be Wally's. She wants the tiny person that is growing inside to be his, to have his vibrant green eyes and wild red hair.

A small part of her feels guilty that she doesn't want it to be Dick's, because she knows how happy he would be. But she needs Wally to still be here, Dick needs Wally to be here. And that's not happening so this little baby inside of her has to be the miracle they have both been asking for.

That night when Dick comes home from his shift at the Bludhaven Police Department she tells him. They're curled up on his bed and they're supposed to start patrolling in a few hours. Dick is half asleep, is arms wrapped around her waist and her face buried in his chest when she tells him. She feels his whole body go stiff and for a moment she's afraid he's going to reject her. But then she feels the way his body shakes and his chest heaves and she realizes that he's crying.

"Dick?" she questions unsure, pushing herself up so she can see his face.

"He'd be so happy" Dick whimpers and pulls her impossibly close. "It should have been me. I'm so sorry. I should have done something. I should have gone undercover. I should have stopped him. I'm so sorry Mis I'm so so sorry." He's sobbing and refusing to look at her when she pulls away.

"Richard John Grayson" she finally yells. In the next moment he looks up at her and he suddenly looks impossibly young. He looks lost and confused and so incredibly hopeless. And Artemis has to remember that Wally was his first. He may have given Wally to her, but Wally saved Dick first.

"It's not fair. I know it's not fair and it's not okay and Wally should be here but that's not how life works and he wouldn't have wanted you to sacrifice yourself. He'd be so happy I know but he'd be just as happy knowing you're here. He'd be so happy because he knew that you'd be an amazing Dad. I wish it could be all three of us doing this together, but it's not. And I'm going to need you. This child needs you." Artemis is crying by the end of her little speech and Dick is still crying but he doesn't look so lost.

"I hope it's his" He murmurs quietly pulling Artemis to him.

"So do I" Artemis admits.

...

Wallace "Ace" Jay Crock comes into the world on March 21st he has Wally's green eyes and red hair. Dick and Artemis are so happy they could cry. He is almost identical to their beloved speedster although his skin is closer to Artemis' he still has the freckles that graced Wally's cheeks back in the day.

Dick is spell bound by the little boy and Artemis can't help but be happy that a part of Wally lives on.

...

Ace is nine months old when he begins to point to pictures and say "dada." Dick and Artemis have done everything they can to make Wally is apart of Ace's life. They show him pictures and tell him stories of his father. The tell him of the great hero he was.

They fear the day he asks where his Dad went. Why he isn't here.

...

Ace is one year and four months when Dick thinks he might be able to give Ace his Father.

That they might be able to have their Wally back. But he doesn't tell Artemis that, it'd be a miracle if it works and they've already had one miracle. Asking for a second seems selfish.

...

Artemis tells Dick she's pregnant with his child the next day. Dick cries again. He's so happy and he's laughing and crying and kissing Artemis.

He scoops Ace up into his arms and sings that he's going to be a big brother. Ace giggles and claps his hands and Artemis tears up at the scene. A certain red head is still missing but she thinks she can live with it. She's happy. She has a family, something she never dreamed of when she was a naïve, stubborn, and hot headed teen meeting a team of heroes.

She wonders if Wally is smiling down on them.

...

Artemis is six months pregnant when Dick brings Wally back to them. She realizes that the nearly month long mission Dick had been on was spent bringing their speedster back to them.

Wally is skinny and he looks exhausted but he smiles warmly at her when he follows Dick through the door. Tears are immediately in her eyes and in the next second his lips are on hers. Dick is laughing happily and everything is perfect.

"Daddy?" a little voice asks and she feels Wally freeze before whipping around. Dick is crouched next to a little boy with red hair and wide green eyes.

"Happy Birthday Ace" Dick whispers to him and then the little boy is sprinting towards Wally.

"Daddy!" the child's happy voice giggles. Wally catches the small body that launches itself at him.

"Guys?" he asks wide eyed and gaping at Artemis and Dick.

"Wally that's our son Ace." They tell him together, their eyes misty. Wally is crying and Ace is asking what's wrong because his daddies and mommy is crying.

"We're just really happy baby" Artemis tells him.

That night they are all curl up in Dick and Artemis' bed, though it's technically Wally's now too. Artemis is asleep tucked between Dick and Wally, and Ace safe in Wally's arms. Their family is whole and safe. Wally is home and alive. Everything is as it's meant to be.

...

Artemis is eight months pregnant when Dick doesn't come home. Wally stumbles into their bedroom his suit a dark crimson, he's crying and desperately trying to wipe the blood from his hands. Artemis can only shake her head, trying to deny what she already knows as the tears begin to fall.

Ace asks where his dad went the next morning.

Wally pulls him into his lap and tells him how his dad had to go away. He tells his son that he saved his other daddy from a very bad man.

He doesn't mention the laughter that will forever haunt his dreams. Or how he held Dick in his arms as he drew his finally breath saying it was his turn to go away.

...

John Barry Grayson is ten when he and his brother Ace become Robin and Kid Flash. His dad tells him how he flies just like his father. His mom jokes about his big blue eyes, so much like his father's.

He's been told thousands of tales from members of the league and the team. His bedroom is littered with photos of his father liter the Flying Graysons poster that once hung in his father's bedroom. His aunts and uncles tell him how proud his father would be. On the day he puts on Robin's suit his Grandpa Bruce cries, so does the rest of the batfamily and his parents.

"He's so proud of you" his dad whispers into his ear before his Uncle Damian takes him on patrol that night.

It's as he swings between the skyscrapers that he catches a glimpse of his father's blue bird, and in the wind that rushes past his ears that he hears a whisper "You're going to be great son. I love you"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my little story and that you got hit with some good old museum heist feels.**

 **Once again thank you for reading and please review**

 **Soccernin19**


End file.
